Secret Admirer
by Jaimewwf
Summary: Mark Callaway has a secret admirer and as he becomes more intrigued. He also becomes more obsessed and reckless in trying to find out WHO it is.
1. Default Chapter

(Chapter 1)

Mark picked up the pink envelope that was lying on top of his bag and smelled it. The same beautiful smell of perfume, same dark lipstick across the back of it. He'd been getting these letters for weeks from his 'secret admirer'. He knew it had to be someone on the tour but WHO? He opened it up and looked at the letter, written in the same purple pen.

Let me tell you all my fantasies:

Sit back enjoy the show

Don't worry I'll take it slow.

Let me show you where to put that hand

Pull up a chair, I'll bring a fan.

I don't want a valentine

I just want to have a good time.

I want to feel the whispers in my ears

You don't have to give me too many beers.

When I see you in tight jeans

It makes me want to cream.

When I look into your eyes

I know I'll be mesmerized.

I see you in my dreams

I know you can make me scream.

A naughty girl, with naughty thoughts

Spank me now, you'll find the right spot.

I want to get some pop rocks

Then lick you like a lollipop.

I also like to watch

That should bring it up a notch.

You want to see two girls kiss?

Well come on baby make me a list.

I want to feel you inside

I like it from behind.

Push me up against the wall

Give me your all.

I want it now, I want it rough

So let's go until we've had enough.

On the 'cycle, on the desk

Come on give me your best.

With the thoughts I have I'll go to hell

So fuck me now I'll never tell.

Oops…now you're so sore

You can't go no more.

After all these writings and these thoughts

I need to take a shower and touch my private parts.

Don't be mad…let's compromise

Find me and I'll give you a prize.

Mark ran a hand through his hair and gritted his teeth together. This woman was driving him crazy. Who could it be? He sat down quickly making a list of all the girls on the tour, before trying to decide who it was. Torrie Wilson, Jackie Gayda, Dawn Marie, Stephanie McMahon, Melody McMahon, Joy, etc.

He put the list in his pocket as he made his way to the cafeteria to meet Orlando and Shannon for some food before the show began. He laughed as he saw Paul Levesque, aka Hunter holding a notebook over his head as Melody jumped up and down trying to grab it. The poor girl was only 5 feet tall, she didn't have a chance.

"What's he got now?" Mark heard Stephanie yell from across the room.

"The match listing for tonight and next week." Melody said, crossing her arms and sticking her bottom lip out.

"That's not going to work." Hunter laughed, waving the notebook around.

"You're such a child." Melody said, stomping her foot.

"ME?" He laughed. "That's funny coming from fresh blood, such as yourself."

"Shut up and give me my notebook." She snapped. "I am NOT a little kid."

"Yeah right." Hunter laughed.

Melody had it. She reached back and punched him in the stomach hard enough so that he grabbed it and she snatched the notebook quickly and ran across the cafeteria.

"Haha." Melody said, laughing as she neared the table where Mark stood.

"Looks like she got you." Mark laughed. "You are a fireball."

"I try my best." She laughed.

"You know if you didn't wear business suits every week, I bet you'd be hot." She heard Orlando say.

"Shut up." Melody said, flipping him off.

"Melody!" She heard her name boom across the room. She turned and saw her boyfriend, John Cena standing at the end of the room fuming.

"I should go." She said, hurrying toward him. He grabbed her arm quickly and drug her from the room and toward his locker room.

(Chapter 2)

Melody stood in the back thanking her father for the opportunity to run the next few smackdowns and house shows by herself. But also secretly thanking him for giving John a few weeks off. Three and a half weeks without him standing over her, treating her like a rag doll, ordering her around. She smiled as John left the arena for his flight.

"Why do you put up with his shit?" She heard Mark ask from behind her.

"I'm not really sure." Melody shrugged.

"You shouldn't." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. He laughed as he felt her shudder. "Something wrong?"

"Just felt like someone walked over my grave that's all." She said. "I should get going. I have a meeting with Stephanie before she leaves."

Mark watched her walk away and thought about what Orlando said. She may be cute out of the business suit. He shook his head and pulled out the list.

Torrie – happily married to Pete aka Kidman. Would NEVER cheat on him.

Joy – couldn't stand the way he dressed.

Stephanie – duh!

Jackie – couldn't stand him because of a suggestion about her outfits being to revealing.

Dawn Marie – was a ho. Good prospect. But Mark wouldn't do her.

Melody – yeah right……

Melody? Why wouldn't she be a prospect? She was young, beautiful, funny, and smart. Unhappy with Cena. However innocent. Practically a virgin. Cena had actually succeeded in that once or twice. Wouldn't know anything about the kind of stuff written in those letters. Except her sister was kind of a freak and the road was filled with it. He decided he'd better keep her open.

He ran a hand across his chin as he stared at the list.

"Hey Mark, what are you still doing here?" Melody asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Mark asked.

"I left for my meeting forty-five minutes ago, everyone else is gone." Melody said.

"Oh I guess I spaced out." Mark said, laughing.

"Oh well. Go back to the hotel and rest. The plane leaves early in the morning." Melody said, grabbing her bag and walking toward the exit.

"Mel wait up. Could I catch a ride with you?" Mark asked.

"Sure I just have to drop Stephanie and Paul off at the airport." She said, smiling. "It shouldn't take long."

Melody grabbed her rental car and picked everyone up by the arena and pulled out into the busy traffic.

"It looks like it's going to storm; I hope our flights on time." Stephanie said, looking at the dark clouds outside.

Melody dropped her and Paul off outside the airport just as it began to sprinkle. By the time the two pulled into the hotel parking lot it was pouring outside. Melody pulled her business suit up over her head and the two sprinted toward the hotel. In the lobby Melody noticed a few superstars, late arrivals for the next day's press conference checking into their rooms.

"Did you get your room already?" Melody asked Mark.

"Yeah." He said. "813."

"Really? I'm 815." Melody laughed. "Looks like we're neighbors."

The two went up to their rooms. Mark took his shirt off and looked for a towel to drive off with. He went into the bathroom. Nothing. He slowly made his way from the room and knocked on Melody's door.

In Mel's room

Melody had removed her soaked business jacket and taken her hair out of its ponytail. The white lace of her bra could be seen through the wet white button-up shirt she'd had on under the jacket. When the knock at the door came she quickly opened it. When she saw Mark on the other side she wondered if she should have put something on over it.

"What's up Mark?" She asked.

"What?" He asked, looking up.

"What do you need?" She asked again, blushing.

"A towel. I don't have any towels in my room." He mumbled.

"Come in and I'll get you one." She said, allowing him entrance and disappearing into her bathroom.

Mark looked at the open suitcase on the bed; he'd interrupted her changing obviously. He noticed tank tops and lace underwear scattered among other things in the suitcase. He quickly turned his gaze when he heard her turn off the light switch in the bathroom.

"Here you go." She said, handing a white hotel towel to him.

"Thanks." He said, beginning toward the door. "Mel?"

"What?" She asked, hanging her suit jacket on a hanger to dry.

"Why do you always wear business suits?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said, shrugging.

"Since Johns gone and so is your dad for awhile why don't you try and be comfortable?" He said, smiling and leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. Hopefully this chapter will be good also.

(Chapter 3)

It was two days before Melody saw Mark or any of the superstars again. Smackdown was in Boston. As Melody entered the arena she wondered what people would say. She'd decided to take John advice, to dress comfortably. She quickly made her way to her make-shift office for the night and placed her laptop on the desk they provided. She removed her jacket and put her hair up in a bun, a pencil sticking out both sides. It was an hour before anyone knocked on her door.

"Come in." She yelled as she went through the next ideas for storylines.

She looked up and saw Orlando Jordan standing in the doorway.

"Do I have the right office?" He asked, smiling.

"Shut up." She said. "What do you need Orlando?"

"What do YOU need?" He asked. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"This is what I wear outside of work, I just didn't have time to change after my flight." She said, semi-lying. This WAS what she usually wore BUT she had PLENTY of time to change.

Melody took care of all of Orlando's questions and concerns about the nights match and left. Fifteen minutes later she'd finished all of her work and critisizm of the storylines they had suggested. Mark and Torrie Wilson. Over her dead cold body.

Mark stood outside of the door that Orlando had said Melody's office was and knocked lightly on the door. He slowly opened the door and saw her sitting behind the desk, hair up on top of her head, a tight baby tee that said 'Get the F out' across it and undoubtedly a nice, tight pair of jeans. He cleared his throat to get the 'frog' out and stepped in, closing the door.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, smiling.

"I see you took my advice." He said, sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Yes." She said.

"May I be the first to tell you how HOT you look in street clothes?" He asked.

"No. Because Orlando already did." She said, laughing. "I'm trying to look normal."

"Don't usually LOOK normal?" He asked.

"No. My father hates the way I dress. And so does……so does John." She said, hating that she had to actually think of him while he was gone.

"Well it can't be that bad." Mark laughed.

"Sure. Until you see them." Melody laughed.

"Tell you what. I'm going to a club after work with some old friends. Why don't you come with me?" He asked. "I'll wear MY normal clothes, you wear your's."

"Well…….okay." She said.

"I'll meet you out front after the show and we can go change at the hotel before we go out to the club." Mark said, leaving her office.

She set back in her seat and thought of what he'd say to her when he saw what she normally wore. Maybe he'd finally see her as more than a child.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it took so long. I just have been too inspired to write this lately. The others have been taking over my creativity I guess. Hope you like it. I'm not to fond of it. :(_

_Chapter 4_

_Melody stood outside the arena waiting for Mark to show up. She laughed as she saw him pull up on a motorcycle. _

"_I didn't know they rented motorcycle's anywhere." Melody laughed, as he helped her on._

"_This won't get in the way of your not so normal clothes will it?" Mark laughed, as he pulled out of the parking lot._

_For some reason, oblivious to him he sped up and drove more dangerous than he usually did with someone with him, just to get her to hold on to him tighter. He could feel her breasts plastered against his strong back and it turned him on, even with all their clothes and jackets on. He let out the breathe he'd been holding as he pulled up in front of the hotel. He informed the valet they wouldn't be long and they went to their room's to change._

_Melody met Mark out front as planned and ran her hands up and down her arms as she saw him come out. He was wearing tight leather pants and a black wife beater like he used to wear in matches. She felt the breathe catch in her throat as she saw his eyes get big. She wasn't sure if that was because he was embarrassed by her clothes or because he liked what she was wearing. She was wearing a pair of tight hiphuggers, a silver chain wrapped around her mid-drift and the top of her lace underwear slightly visible above her pants. She had on a tight baby tee that stopped about mid-drift and her sun tattoo had glitter placed around it and her undertaker symbol ring from her belly button. _

"_Wow." Mark said, putting his hand in his pockets. "No coat?"_

"_I wanted to see how normal you thought I was." Melody laughed. "My father always says that I need to put more clothes on."_

"I think you need to take some clothes off." Mark thought.

"_Ready to go?" Mark asked._

"_Sure." Melody said, hopping on the bike._

_The night went by with no real excitement. Mark walked her to her room and left. No kiss, no loving words. Nothing to bad._

_The next day Mark entered his locker room and found another note._

"_I'll bring the handcuffs, you bring the whipped cream;_

_I know how you like it, I've seen it in my dreams._

_Don't you want me baby;_

_You drive me so crazy._

_Your lips are red as wine;_

_Your ass is oh so fine._

_Your arms are so strong;_

_Your tattoos just turn me on._

_Your eyes seem to look right through me;_

_Inside me is where I want you to be._

_Time is about to run out;_

_If you don't find me, I'll no longer be about."_

_Mark sighed and folded the letter, placing it in his back pocket. He needed to find this out soon. He'd had a hard on for weeks because of this woman and he was so busy playing with Melody that now he'd probably missed his chance. Melody had a boyfriend, asshole or not. Mark knew he needed to start focusing on his search. He quickly set off to start a search for the woman. And when he found her, he was sure that she'd feel some pain and some pleasure._

_Melody walked down the hallway toward her office and heard Mark laughing. She figured he was talking to some of the guys and turned the corner. Instead she saw him kissing Dawn Marie. He had his hands on her hips and she had her arms wrapped around his neck as she sat on top of a crate. She could feel the tears coming and turned quickly, running toward the other direction. She didn't know why she'd ever thought he'd like her. He would always see her as nothing but a baby._


	4. Chapter 4 & 5

Thanks for all the nice reviews everyone…here's another chapter.

(Chapter 5)

Melody stood around the back area a week later, John was back on tour and being his usual self. Melody was wearing a pair of black leather hip-huggers and a tight 'Princess' tank top, along with a pair of heeled boots and she had her hair put up in a ponytail on the top of her head.

"Why do you have to put an Undertaker symbol through your damn bellybutton!" John yelled at her. There were stage hands about in the back a few wrestlers and divas but John didn't seem to mind.

"I always have." Melody said, filling out her paperwork on the stage crate by the wall in the hallway.

She felt him grab her arm and turn her to look at him. Melody knew she should leave but she didn't want to be alone. Mark had spent the last week with Dawn Marie, then Jackie Gayda and then Joy. Melody felt like dirt, Mark hadn't even said hello to her since their night at the club. Maybe John was right she didn't deserve anyone.

"Are you listening to me?" John yelled in her face.

"Yes." Melody said, calmly. "Please let me know, people are staring."

"I don't give a shit who's looking." John said. "Now answer my question! What were you doing at a club with Mark while I was gone anyway. Chalie said you looked like a slut!"

"Is there a problem here?" Melody heard the voice say behind her. She knew that voice anywhere. And she felt a hand reach up and lightly grab her arm, wrenching it from John's hold. "Melody looked wonderful, just like she does now. If you have a problem with The Undertaker why don't you come and tell him?"

John backed off as Mark stood toe to toe with him and John looked up into his eyes.

"Leave Melody alone boy." Mark said, gritting his teeth. "If I catch you near her again, you'll have ME to answer too."

John took off running and Melody picked up her paperwork and made her way to her office. She didn't know Mark was behind her until she heard the door shut and she looked up to see him standing there. He looked pissed off, Melody just hoped it wasn't at her.

"Thank you." Melody began. "But I can take care of myself."

"Why are you being bitchy all of the sudden." Mark said, stepping by her desk.

"Look Mark you haven't talked to me for over a week and you come to rescue me." Melody said, throwing her hands in the air. "I really appreciate you saving me and all but if you don't want to be my friend then don't bother coming to my rescue. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go see Stephanie."

Melody stormed out of the office and Mark flopped down in the chair. He hadn't realized what an ass he'd been to her the past week. The letters had stopped since the last one and he'd become obsessed with finding out who was writing them. He knew it was probably to late and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He opened his eyes and searched for a paper to leave Melody an note to apologize and to ask her if she'd meet him for dinner. In the stack of papers on her desk he found paper and envelopes, the same as the one's he'd received. He read the beginning of the writing on the paper on top:

"You don't want me, I understand,

But you could at least be a man.

Tell me to my face,

I saw you on the case.

You've found every woman in the back,

Except this one, I guess I lack.

This is all you'll hear from me,

On RAW is where I'll be.

It was finished and Mark sat back in the chair again. It was Melody all along. He'd known her since she was in high school and he had just began to realize what a woman she had become. He would make it up to her, before she had a chance to return to RAW. He scribbled on a paper, telling her to meet him at his room at 9:30 sharp and put all the papers back in the correct order, leaving the office.

He finished his match, luckily he was up first and hurried to the hotel to set everything up. He just hoped she'd forgive him.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Melody fidgeted as she raised her hand to knock on Mark's door. Why would he want to see her? To apologize for being an asshole? She dropped her hand and looked at her outfit one last time, baggy jeans and a baby tee. She had originally planned to go get drunk with Stephanie to get her mind off Mark but she had to do this first. She re-raised her hand and knocked, waiting for him to answer it. Her jaw dropped as he opened the door with nothing but a towel on and a toothbrush sticking from his mouth. He motioned for her to enter and she came in, closing the door. She heard the safety lock lock and she saw him re-enter the bathroom.

Melody paced nervously around the room and eventually sat on the edge of the double bed, fidgeting and biting her bottom lip.

"You shouldn't bite that lip." Mark said.

Melody jumped a couple feet in the air when she heard him. She hadn't seen him come back in the room and when she turned her head he was still clad in just a towel, a very short towel. It covered from just under his hip bones to about mid-thigh and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. When she heard him clear his throat she turned and looked at the window.

"What did you ask me here for?" She asked nervously.

"I've been an asshole and blind." He said, stepping into the room. "I'm sorry I ignored you."

Melody saw him kneel in front of her and she felt his hand touch the side of her face.

"You're so beautiful; I can't believe you are with that asshole." Mark said, rubbing his thumb across her lips.

"I'm not." Melody mumbled. "I broke up with him."

Mark smiled and leaned over, kissing her lips. Melody felt like she was walking on clouds as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her. She was sure if she let go of him, she'd fall back to earth. She moaned when she felt Mark's tongue enter her mouth, teasing her. She felt herself being pushed back on the bed and Mark's hands pushing her shirt up. Melody felt his large hands massage her breasts through her lace bra and she let a moan out.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, kissing her again, biting her bottom lip lightly.

"I thought you said not to bite my lip." She laughed.

"I said YOU shouldn't bite it." Mark smiled. "I can bite whatever I want."

Melody heard him getting something and turned to look.

"What is that?" She asked as he held up a pair of handcuffs.

"I brought the handcuffs, did you bring the whip cream?" He asked, smiling.

The smiled left Melody's face and tears pooled in her eyes as she pushed him off her and jumped from the bed, pulling her shirt down.

"You are an asshole." She said, crying.

"What?" He asked, grabbing her arm. "I thought you wanted me."

"Yes but not just because you knew who I was." Melody yelled. "I wanted you to love me. Not just want me because my poems turned you on. You don't understand anything."

Melody popped the security lock and ran down the hall to Stephanie and Hunter's room. Assuring them both she was fine they set off for the hotel bar and Melody started ordering beer after beer. Her only hope was to drink her sorrows and her thoughts of Mark away.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Melody drank four shots of Jack Daniels and three bottles of beer while Stephanie and Hunter drank slowly. Stephanie couldn't help but laugh at her little sister. She had no idea what had gotten into her but she couldn't help but wonder what had made her to go on a binge. Melody looked up as Mark entered the bar and she forgot all her anger toward him. He saw down with Stephanie and Hunter as Melody went to the jukebox and played 'Oh My God' by Pink. She returned and noticed there wasn't a chair for her. She stood in front of Mark and sat in his lap, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I think I'm taking my wife upstairs." Hunter laughed, grabbing Stephanie's hand. "She's all yours. She wants a tattoo or something."

"You want another drink?" Mark laughed.

"No." Melody replied, standing. "I'll get you one though."

Melody opened her eyes and groaned. Her head was pounding and the light was causing it too hurt even worse. She tried to move but her body was sore. She went to pull back the sheet but found it extremely cold and put it back over her body. She finally looked around as her eyes adjusted and didn't see her bag anywhere.

"That's funny I thought I had a twin bed." She thought as she looked down. She turned to the left and saw a lump under the sheet. She slowly reached her hand out and pulled the sheet back, quickly putting it back over the large body underneath. She got out of the bed and put on her underwear and pants for the previous day. She picked up her shirt but it was ripped so she picked up one of his shirts and put it on. She found her key card and left the room, slowly closing the door.

"What are you doing little girl?" She heard Dawn Marie ask behind her.

"No…nothing." Melody mumbled, turning to walk down the hall.

"Mark's been fucking everyone in the back lately I guess." She heard the diva laugh.

Melody walked slowly down the hall but was stopped early by her sister. Melody nervously reached behind her neck to rub it, feeling a cloth gauz there.

"What's with the fashion statement?" Stephanie asked. "What's with the ring?"

Melody looked down and found herself looking at a huge diamond ring on her wedding finger.

"Come on we have to be at the arena in twenty minutes for a meeting." Stephanie said, grabbing her sister's arm and dragging her down the hallway.

Melody sat in the car next to her sister and pulled out her phone, dialing her credit card company.

"Hi I was a little drunk last night and I need to know what I've paid for in the last twenty-four hours." She said. She saw Stephanie laughing at her but ignored her.

"Ms. McMahon you purchased a marriage license and a $4,000 men's wedding band." The customer service rep said.

Melody swallowed hard and closed the cell phone.

"Stephanie tell me what this tattoo says." Melody said, holding up her hair. She heard Stephanie gasp, then laugh. "Stephanie this is NOT funny."

"Mark." Stephanie said.

"Where?" Melody asked nervously.

"It says Mark." Stephanie laughed.

"Fuck." Melody said, stepping out of the car at the arena.

Melody ignored all the looks she got as she walked into the meeting wearing the over-sized Undertaker shirt and sat next to Stephanie. When Mark entered Melody couldn't look at him, she just sat there and ignored everyone. When people started leaving the room, Melody followed Stephanie to their office. They worked for a few minutes when a stagehand told Melody someone wanted to talk to her. Melody went to the room the stagehand had told her and looked for someone. No one was there. She heard the shower turn off and leaned against the counter. She gasped when Mark came into the room in a towel. She gasped again when he turned and she saw fingernail marks all over his back. She instantly knew they were from her.

"What did you want?" She asked, seeing the shiny ring on his finger.

"We need to talk." Mark said, sitting on the love seat.

"Don't you want to get dressed?" She asked nervously.

"No." Mark replied. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied. "A little sore, I have a tattoo on the back of my neck, a ring on my finger and an extra $4500 on my credit card bill, but I'm fine."

"I found this next to the bed." Mark said, handing her the paper. Melody opened it and read.

'Marriage License'.

Melody closed it again and handed it back, flopping down on the love seat next to him.

"What are we going to do Mark?" Melody asked, sadly.

Before Mark could answer the knock was at the door and a stage hands voice boomed through the other side.

"Mr. McMahon would like to see you Taker and you too Mel."

Melody stood from the couch and began to leave, before feeling Mark's hand on her wrist.

"Wait for me, we'll go together." He said, pulled on his jeans and a tee shirt.

The two walked to Vince's office hand-in-hand. Melody took a deep breathe as Mark knocked and the two entered. She hoped her father would understand.


	7. END

(Chapter 8)  
As they entered Vince's office, Melody clenched to Mark's hand. She felt like if she let it go she'd float away. She played with the wedding band on her finger with her thumb. Vince was pacing the floor; Linda, Shane and Stephanie were sitting at the table and the head attorney, Mr. Williams was leaning against a wall.

"Sit." She heard his voice boom through the room.

Mel and Mark did as told and she found the tears threaten to fall. She wasn't upset she was married to Mark, she loved him.

"Did the two of you…..did you?" Vince asked.

"Did you have sex?" She heard Mr. Williams ask.

"Yes." Mark replied.

"Well you can't get it annulled. It'll take months to put the divorce through." He began. "If you're not trying…."

"We're not getting a divorce." Mark said, surprising Melody. "I've been divorced. And I'm tired of it. Let us try this first."

Melody followed Mark to his locker room and stood by the wall.

"But we don't love each other." Melody said.

"It'll come with time." Mark said, grabbing his bag. "Stay here. I'll be back."

Mark left and returned twenty minutes later.

"Come on." He said, grabbing Mel's hand. "We're off for the next two weeks."

"Why?" She asked.

"We're on our honeymoon. As far as everyone in the back is concerned we're really married and we need to act that way."

The two left the arena hand-in-hand. She sighed as they entered the airport three hours later. She couldn't hold back the smile as she looked at the sign behind the counter. Flight 451 Houston Hobby 3:15. He was taking her to Houston, to his home.

They got on the plane and Melody snuggled in to the window seat next to him.

"Go to sleep, when you wake up we'll be home." Mark whispered, wrapping a big arm around her.

Melody felt his body warmth against her side and let the sleep come.

(Chapter 9)  
Melody felt herself being shaken and looked up to see Mark standing over her.

"Ready to go home sweetheart?" She heard him ask.

"Yes." She smiled standing and following him.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the big ranch outside of Houston.

"Can I go riding later?" Mel asked, looking at the horses.

"Anything you want." Mark said, smiling. He wondered if the horses would be the only thing she'd want to ride.

He showed Mel the house and led her to his room. He flicked on the lights and smiled as she looked out the window to the small spring nearby.

"It's beautiful here Mark." Mel said, smiling.

She felt Mark wrap his arms around her frame from behind and tensed up at first. Then she felt him kiss her neck and she found herself tilting her head to the side unconsciously. He turned her around and pushed her back against the wall lightly, removing both their clothes and entwining his fingers with hers. He pushed her hands up against the wall, with his own and continued to kiss her, pressing his body as close as he could so she was crushed between the window and his hard body and his erection was pressed into her lower abdomen. He grinned when she moaned.

Mel felt him let go of her hands and lightly run his hands down her body to her hips. He grabbed them and led her to follow him. She smiled when he sat on his bed and pulled her to straddle his lap.

"What are you doing?" Mel asked, laughing.

"You said you wanted to go for a ride." Mark smiled, positioning her so his erection was teasing her entrance. "I think you'll find this much more exciting then riding those boring horses outside."

Mel sat down on his lap, until his erection was fully seethed inside of her and she began to grind her hips against him as he moved her up and down on top of him with his strong hands. She smiled when he lay back on the bed and let her take over. She leaned back, resting her hand on his thigh and began to move up and down quickly, letting her other hand reach up and massage her breast, pinching the nipple lightly between her thumb and forefinger. She felt him reach one hand up behind her back and push her forward and she saw his head rise up. As she felt him suck her nipple in his mouth, she let her hands cup his head and pull it closer to her breast. She felt like she was in heaven. She concentrated on clenching her muscles together and began to move faster as he bit and sucked on her nipple, massaging her other breast lazily. She threw her head back as she felt the beginning of her orgasm shooting through her body and let her hands rest on the bed next to his head, quickening her pace. She felt his hands grab her hips, lifting his own to meet her thrusts and yelled out as she felt his erection swell in her and the warmness fill her insides. She fell to the bed next to him and let the sleep claim her.

(Two Weeks Later)  
SmackDown was in Houston and after two long weeks of sex Mel and Mark were scheduled to return to the road. Mel entered the arena next to Mark sadly hand-in-hand. She wished that Mark could really love her and they didn't have to act. She wished it all came natural to them and to her it did but she knew to him it didn't. She left Mark at his locker room and went off to find Stephanie.

Half-way through the night she was in the hallway by the gorilla area awaiting Mark's return from his match when she saw John approaching. She turned to leave, trying to avoid the conflict, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She felt him throw her against the cold wall and felt him slap her across the face. She looked to John Bradshaw and the others standing in the back but none looked too hyped to help her. She clenched her eyes closed as she saw him reach up to hit her again. Only the hit never came, instead she heard a loud bang and opened her eyes.

She watched as Mark threw John on top of the backstage boxes and started punching him. Mel ran to his side and placed a small hand on Mark's arm, trying to get him to stop.

"No one hits Mel! You hear me jackass!" Mark yelled. "You hit her again and I'll kill you. She's my wife and I don't want you to even look at her or think about her."

Mel followed him to his locker room and jumped when he slammed the door, causing the mirror on the wall to shake. She turned and watched him pacing in the room and fidgeted with her hands.

"Mark…" She began.

"Just let me think for a minute." She heard him yell, glaring. The anger in his voice scared her and she bit her bottom lip.

"Okay." She said quietly, sitting on the couch. She put her head in her hands and waited for him to calm down. She felt him touch her hands and she looked up to see him on his knees in front of her.

"Don't be afraid of me." Mark said. "I'm pissed at John and myself. I would never hurt you."

"Why would you pissed at yourself?" Mel asked.

"Because I'm supposed to take care of you, you're my wife." Mark began. "I wasn't there to keep him from hurting you."

Mark wiped the trace of blood by her mouth from where he'd slapped her.

"It's okay. I'm okay." She said. "Besides it's not your job, we're only married because we were drunk off our asses. You don't love me; therefore you don't have to take care of me."

Mel looked at the floor and sighed.

"It IS my job." Mark said, putting a finger under her chin and pushing it up to look at him. "I love you. And I know you love me. Why do you think I wanted to try and make things work? Do you think I'm been fucking you for the last two weeks?"

"Yes." Mel began. "I love you, I've always loved you but you can't love me."

"I made love to you." Mark said. "I always made love to you. Even the first night. When the poems began I never thought you could see me like that but then as I read more and more and I found out it was you, there were things ONLY you could know about me. You know all my fantasies even though I've never told you them, just like I know what you want before you tell me."

Mark pulled her to her feet, with him and hugged her to his body.

"I love you Melody." Mark said, kissing her forehead. "Please tell me you'll stay my wife. Please."

Mark kissed her eyes and nose and cheek before letting his lips sit before hers and awaiting her answer.

"I love you too." Mel said, crying. "I'm so glad that I'm your secret admirer."

Mark kissed her and pulled back smiling.

"It's not such a secret anymore. But I'll be looking forward to more detailed poems from you Admirer."

The End. 


End file.
